


18.Rainbow

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [18]
Category: Litesound (Band), We Are The Heroes - Litesound (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - We Are The Heroes (Music Video), F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Natural Disasters, POV First Person, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sibling Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	18.Rainbow

**Rainbow**

**7:** **35 AM**

I honestly don't know how people seem to do it.

Cling onto all hope even when it seems there is none left.

I can barely even do it.

And trust me it's a lot harder than it seems.


End file.
